Be yourself
by Shadowy Fluffball
Summary: Rating will change. Van and Zeke, along with Rain, the purple organoid Willow, and Fiona run into Raven and all hell breaks lose between two of the zoid pilots. R/R. Please, I need them.
1. Rain, Fiona, willow, Zeke, and Van

**__**

Be yourself.

Raven

Chapter 1

This story begins when Van's dad was still alive. He had found Rain right before he had found Raven. He left Rain with Van and his sister before he left to see about the black organoid.

"Van. Rain. Dinner." Van and Rain heard Maria yell from inside the house.

"Were coming." Van yelled back. "Come on, she made papaya slices Rain."

"Huh? Ok." She answered as she stared out at the endless sea of sand.

"What's the matter." Van asked as he followed her gaze.

"I think something bad happened to your dad." Rain answered as she turned and gave Van a worried look.

"Really? Nah." Van said as he brushed off the thought. "Dad's the strongest man in the world. He'll be back. Let's go. Maria made us papaya slices."

"Ok." Rain said as she giggled at Van's face when he thought about papayas. "You are such a papaya freak, you know that right?" They went inside and waited for days waiting for his dad to return. But he never came back. After trying to defeat Prozen, he died. Prozen took the little boy he called Raven with him and raised him to be a zoid pilot (which we all know that Raven hates zoids). Van and Rain were always interested in zoids. Rain's favorite zoid was a hellcat. Maria had got her one for her birthday.

"Hey." Van yelled from his hover board as Rain stopped the zoid and jumped out. "You're really good at piloting this thing."

"Not really." Rain said as she looked up at her zoid. "I think the hellcat does more of the piloting than me. Like it has a mind of it's own."

"Hey." Van said pointing off in the distance. "What's that?"

"Huh?" Rain said following his finger. "They look like the old ruins. You wanna go look?"

"Yeah. Let's see what we can find."

They left the hellcat and ventured into the ruins. After a minute they found an old room that had three green, glowing pods.

"I wonder what's in these?" Rain asked out loud, not directing the question to anything unparticular. 

"I don't know. Let's find out. There should be a switch or button around here somewhere."

Rain walked up to one of the capsules and froze when she laid a hand on the cold glass. "I know what these are. Some how I know. Like I was in one."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your father found me in ruins like these. I didn't remember my name, so he called me Rain. He said that I came from one of these capsules. And that I remembered some weird zoid called eve."

"Well. Help me find the switch and we'll see what comes out of these capsules."

"There should be a switch on the back of each capsule."

"How did you know that? Well, here it is."

He hit all three switch's and the capsules broke open. One revealing a silver organoid, one had a purple organoid, and one had a young girl. The purple organoid got up and attacked Rain. The silver organoid did the same to Van. The young girl got up and looked at each one of them.

"You need to tame them."

"Tame them. You have to be joking." Van cried as he dodged a streaking silver tail flying at his head.

"She isn't, don't fight back." Rain said calmly as she took a step toward the purple organoid. "Be as nice to it as possible. They're only baby zoids, they don't know what they're doing, they're scared."

Van did as she said and stayed calm and collective, same as Rain, soon the organoids calmed down and got used to the two humans. Rain walked over to the young girl and draped her duster over her shoulders and helped her up.

"These are baby zoids. I never knew they were near our village." Van said in wild amazement.

"What's your name?" Rain asked the blonde girl next top her as they watched Van hug the silver zoid.

"My name?" The blonde looked up at her with confused, crimson red eyes.

"Yeah. What people call you?" Van answered for Rain.

"What people call us? None of us have… names."

"You don't have a name?" Van asked suspiciously. "You don't know who you are?"

"From the looks of it." Rain said as she looked up into Van's onyx gaze. "Hey Van. What should we call her?"

"Fiona." The girl said simply.

"Fiona?" They both asked the blonde lightly. "Is that your name?" 

"My name? Is that my name?"

"That's what you just said!" Van said to her. "You just said Fiona."

"Fiona? I like it." I like it, the crimson eyed beauty replied smiling.

"Whatever." Van said as he waved her off. "Do these two have names?"

"No." Fiona replied dryly.

"I like this silver one." Van said as he walked back to the silver organoid.   
I'll call him Zeke. Just like my dads zoid."

Rain walked up to the purple one and put a hand on her muzzle. " I like her, she reminds me of the purple willow tree back home. I'll call this one Willow."

"Where are we?" Fiona asked curiously. Still trying to find her feet.

"In the ruins near the wind colony." Rain said as she helped Fiona walk around a bit before Fiona could do it on her own.

"What's that?" She a curiously, eyes bright with wonder.

"It's a village near here." Van replied, they all laughed when his stomach growled at them. "Can we get out of here? I want a papaya."

"You and your fruit. Ok. Let's go." Rain laughed as she walked out of the ruins with Fiona in her arms, Willow trailing behind.

Fiona looked at the hellcat that stood before her when they got outside and stared in wonder at it. "Wow!" She gasped out.

"You like zoids?" Rain asked happily.

"Yup." Fiona replied, a little to cheekily.

"So do we." Van replied. "Hey. What's up with Zeke and Willow?"

"They want to fuse with the hellcat." Fiona answered his driving question. "I guess to see how it runs."

"They can do that?" Rain asked, completely amazed.

"Of course." Fiona said, proud with herself. "And each organoid has the power to bring out different potentials in each zoid. Willow, as you so call her, has the power to make your zoid push its limits even further. Ten times over its breaking point."

"These zoids are organoids? That's awesome." Rain cried as she looked over at Willow, not seeing Zeke or Van in sight. "Umm. Where'd Van go?"

"Over here. I found an old zoid."

"That looks like an old shield liger." Rain said as she ran over to Vans' position. "It also looks out of commission."

Van got into the cockpit anyway, he wanted to see the controls. They hear a loud metallic roar come from behind them and then saw Zeke fuse with the old liger. It started to repair itself. 

"It's coming back to life." Van cried overjoyed.

"Is this one of Zeke's abilities?" Rain asked as she pointed at the almost complete zoid.

"Hai." Fiona answered.

"WHOO HOO. THIS IS AWESOME!" Van cried out as the zoid shot up from it's position.

"He's having fun." Rain laughed as she watched Van try to take control of the hulking zoid. "Hey Van. Pilot that shield liger back to the village. Fiona and I will take the hellcat."

"You got it. Let's go Zeke."

"Come on Fiona."

"All right."

They both jumped into the hellcat's cockpit and Rain looked down at the edgy purple organoid. "Hey Willow. Wish to do the honors?"

TBC

So, what do you think, please R/R for me, I'll appreciate it. Catch yah later, the demon Rain.


	2. Raven

Chapter 2

Willow let out a metallic roar and jumped up and fused with the hellcat. Rain and Fiona got in and went back to the wind colony. Meanwhile. Raven just got Shadow, the black organoid. Two years later Rain, Van, And Fiona set out on a journey. That's where they first meet Raven.

"Hey Van. Look." Rain said as he pointed off into the distance. "Isn't that a hellcat?"

" That's the way it looks." Re replied calmly. "He must be part of the republican forces. He's heading for their base."

As they watch a little longer they hear someone yell out and watch as a black organoid fused with the hellcat. "Hey. What's going on? Why does he have an organoid? And what does he need it for?" Rain asked as she watched the whole thing unfold.

They watched a little longer until they saw the zoid completely annihilate the base. "That's not right!" Fiona screamed as she watched the zoid leave the smoldering base. 

"No it isn't." Rain said, her anger boiling over. "Fiona, Get in the shield liger with Van." 

"Why?" 

"Just go. I want to go have a talk with that pilot."

"What ever you say. Van! Open up!" Fiona got up into the shield liger and they watched as Rain walked over to the other zoid.

"Hey." Rain called as she opened up the com. Link. She came face to face with a pale, violet-eyed boy, who looked around her age.

"What do you want?" He scoffed as he stared at her wit ha piercing gaze.

"I want to know why you just destroyed that base?" She said shyly as she looked deeper into his cold, indigo look.

"Because I can. And why is a girl piloting a hellcat. A worthless hellcat as well."

"My Zoid isn't worthless!"

"Would you want to prove that?"

"Hell yeah." Rain said as she leaned forward in her seat. "First though. What's your name? So I know who my opponent is."

"They call me Raven." 

"They call me Rain. Well Raven? Are you ready to fight?"

"FIGHT!"

Raven runs at her as she dodges his attack. "Can't you do better than that." She scoffed. "I hate fighting with people who know nothing about zoids!" He went after her again and slashed the right side of her zoid.

"RAIN!" Van screamed through their link. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Defending my pride." She screamed back as she dodged another attack. "Stay out of it Van. Willow! I need you."

"Van?" Raven said slowly. "You are Van?" He saw a purple flash fuse with the opposite hellcat. "Another organoid? You have an organoid?"

"Yeah. What about it!" She screamed as she flew at him. "And what do you want with Van?"

"He's the one I'm after. I am supposed to find Dan Flyhight's son and destroy him. Prozen says you'll destroy us all." Raven said as he turned his zoid to face Van. "Now die!"

"Hey! Your fight's with me." Rain screamed at him. But Raven ignored her and went after Van and Fiona. Rain jumped after him and landed on top of his zoid.

"Get off of me!" He starts trying to get her off of him, their zoids started to malfunction. Willow and Shadow grabbed Raven and Rain and got out of there. Right after. Both Hellcats exploded. After a while Willow and Shadow stopped in a gorge and put both of them down.

"Willow. Thank you." Rain said as she rubbed Willows muzzle.

"Shadow. Explain yourself. Why did you take me away from destroying Flyheight?"

"Hey!" rain said as she grabbed his shoulder. "Shadow just saved your life. How about a little bit of praise."

Raven slowly slid from her grasp and turned to meet her also violet eyes. "I could have had him. What does a girl like you know about it?"

"Well this girl…" She stopped abruptly when she saw Willow and Shadow start to walk off. "Huh? Willow? What are you? Where are you going?"

"Shadow?" Shadow and Willow shot off and left Raven and Rain on there own in the gorge.

"Willow?" Rain said as she watched the two disappear. 

"Well." Raven said as he sat down on the ground. "Shadow will be back."

"So you're just gonna sit here and wait?" Rain asked curiously.

"Of course." He said simply. "You can leave. If you want to."

"She cannot leave." A man said from above them. 

"What? Who are you?" Rain asked as she backed up to the rock wall behind her.

"My name is Taylor. And I'm here to take you. Skylah Chanell."

"Skylah Chanell?" She asked as she stared at the raven-haired man, his eyes as black as his hair. "Who is that?"

"What? You mean?" Taylor gasped. "You're not her?"

"No, my name is Rain."

Taylor jumped of the edge down into the gorge and grabbed her by her arm. "I don't care. You are going to show me where your organoid is."

"Let go of me." Rain shrieked as she tried to pry herself from his hand.

"What do you want with her organoid?" Raven asked from his perch on the ground.

"Her organoid awakens the innermost powers of any zoid tenfold."

"You can't have her." Rain screamed as she wrenched her arm free and jumped in the air, swinging her leg full force at his head. Knocking him on the ground, she landed with ease.

"Why you little…" Taylor growled as he held the side of his face as he slowly stood. "A young girl shouldn't do something like that. She has no one to protect her." He rushed forward and was ready to hit her back till his fist was stopped by a strong hand.

"Leave her alone." Raven said calmly as he stood from his perch.

"What do you want boy?"

"Leave her alone." Raven said deeply staring into the others eyes. "And leave this place."

"Fine." He said as he dropped his hand. "I don't have the strength to fight right now anyway. But I will have her. And her organoid." {Gah, sounds like something from the wizard of oz. "I will get you my pretty, and you little dog too!" Gah} Suddenly another organoid swooped down and grabbed Taylor and flew off.

"You ok?" Raven asked as he turned his attention from the departing raven-haired man and his green organoid.

"Fine." Rain said as she tenderly rubbed her wrist, it was slightly bruising. "Why did you do that. A minute ago you couldn't bare to look at me."

"No one hits a girl."

"Whatever you say kid." She started to look around, she looked at a certain wall and a smile slowly appeared on her face.

Raven saw her look and got very confused. "What?"

"I know where we are. I can get us out of here."

"You can?" Now Raven was confused.

"Yeah." Rain said as she ran her hand along a scrape on the rock wall. "Before you came along. Fiona, Van and me were looking around here."

"How are you so sure?" Raven asked quietly. Hiding the fact that he was happy someone knew where they were.

"You see this scrape? That's where Van ran the shield liger into the wall." 

"So you've been through here?"

"Yeah. It's my turn to help you. You can come along or you can stay here."

"Fine then. I'm coming."

He followed Rain out of the gorge. They finally reached the other side of the gorge and could see four golden command wolves. They were pilots from the republic. They were looking for the one who destroyed their base.

"I have an idea." Rain said as she stalked towards the zoids. "Come on." She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the command wolves.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked quietly.

"Be quiet." Rain shot as she glared at him. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Of course." 

"Than trust me. Let's go." She scaled up one of the zoids with Raven right behind her. She reached the cockpit. And found the pilot was asleep. She grabbed him and threw him out.

"What the?" The pilot squeaked as he hit the ground and looked up. "Thieves!" 

"Get in." Rain cried as she started the zoid.

"Get them!" The leader of the group screamed as they watched the zoid take off.

"Let's get the hell outta here." Rain said as she put full power into the zoids legs.

"I can't believe you just stole a zoid."

"And your point is?" She spun the zoid around and wiped out the three command wolves with three shots. 

"Where are we going?"

" I'm going to find Willow. Shadow has to be with her if you want to find him."

"Fine then. Let's go."

Van watched as Willow and Shadow landed in front of them, surprisingly without the pilots. "Willow! Where's Rain?"

TBC

Haha, good part to leave off at no?


	3. Tilly

Chapter 3  
  
Who ever doesn't like my story, and thinks that it is totally drifting away from the story line, well, it practically is, and I wanted it that way to set up the plot. So who ever likes the story, glad to know it.  
  
"Van look." Fiona whispered as she pointed to the metal creature behind willow.  
  
"The black organoid." Van hissed.  
  
"Yes, but look over there."  
  
"A command wolf?" Van questioned before he watched as Rain and Raven jumped from the cockpit.  
  
"Willow!" Rain screamed as she made a run for her organoid.  
  
The two organoids turned around and ran towards the fallen hellcats. Fusing with the cores and creating a cocoon around both zoids.  
  
"A metamorphosis?" Raven asked as he watched the whole thing unfold.  
  
"Rain! Where have you been? And where'd that zoid come from?"  
  
"Hey Fiona. We got it..." She started to reply right before Fiona ran up and grabbed both of Rain's arms. Both completely froze and their eyes glazed over.  
  
"Fiona? Rain?" Van asked as he waved a hand in front of Fiona's face. "Hello?"  
  
"Rain?" Raven looked completely confused. "Hey, what's the matter?"  
  
Both girls turned and stared blankly at both boys. "Zoid eve." They whispered as they shut their eyes and fell to the desert floor below.  
  
"Rain? Fiona?" Both boys stuttered as they picked up the fallen girls.  
  
"Let's get them to a village." Van said quietly. "They need help."  
  
"Their fine." A voice crooned from behind them. "But do leave. When you leave. And when that cocoon breaks. I will get both organoids and the new zoids in it."  
  
"You again?" Raven hissed. "What do you want now."  
  
"You know him?" The onyx-eyed pilot didn't look too happy.  
  
"What else." The young man said simply. Taylor looked them over and turned towards Van. "The organoids, and boy, give me your organoid too. That silver one."  
  
"You can't have Zeke!" Van hissed, venom dripping from each word.  
  
"If you won't give him to me." Taylor laughed as he looked up. "I'll have to take him. With Force if necessary. Force!" He screamed. A green organoid came swooping down from the heavens and stepped in front of Van. His spiked tail ready to be swung at any that moved. Which just happened to be Zeke, for he jumped in front of Force and fought it out with him.  
  
"Zeke!" Van screamed in horror.  
  
"You won't take him." Rain's voice broke through as she stood up slowly. "You won't take any of them."  
  
If Raven looked confused before, he looked utterly stupefied now. "Your awake?"  
  
After a moment, Rain found her feet and rushed at Taylor, kicking him in the head, rendering him unconscious. "Force, your master has fallen, take him and leave or I kill him where he lay." Force took her warning and grabbed Taylor and left.  
  
"Fiona?" Van said, shaking the blonde awake. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine. How about you Rain?"  
  
"Could have been better." She replied, walking towards the cocoon. "Could do without the headache though.  
  
"Rain?" Fiona had a slight look of worry cross her face.  
  
"Hey Fiona?" Van asked, grasping her attention again. "What is the zoid Eve?"  
  
"What?"   
  
"I guess you could say Zoid Eve is a memory from our past, so to speak." Rain answered from her spot in front of the cocoon.  
  
"Your past?" Raven asked, still confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't... I don't know." Rain said rubbing her head, trying to remember.  
  
"Fiona?" Van asked as he lightly shook the blonde's arms. "Are you sure you're ok?" Rain turned around and gave the two a sad look. As if to say 'she'll make you happy Van.'  
  
"Rain? What's wrong?" Raven asked slightly as he edged towards the silver-haired girl. "Rain?"   
  
"Nothing." She whispered as she slowly walked back to the command wolf and jumped up into it.  
  
"Rain, Where are you going?" Fiona asked, confusion written on her face.  
  
"Away for a bit." She answered as she stared at the glowing cocoon. "I'll be back soon. When Willow returns."  
  
Raven went to protest to her leaving but couldn't get the words out in time. "Wait."  
  
"What's her problem?" Van asked as he watched the zoid disappear over the horizon.  
  
"I think it's you." Raven whispered as he looked around slightly.  
  
"Me?!" Van wailed. "What'd I do?"  
  
"You didn't care if she was ok or not. You should have seen the look she gave you before she left."  
  
"Yes I did to care."  
  
"You didn't show it." Raven hissed as he walked away. "I'm leaving too. And next time we meet Van Flyheight. I will kill you."  
  
"What's your problem?" Van cried out, anger boiling over. But he didn't get an answer, just silence from Raven's retreating back. "Arrogant ass!"  
  
"Van!" Fiona cried. "Mind your language use. Zeke?"   
  
"We better go too." Van waved his hand forward. "Come on Zeke.... Zeke?"  
  
Fiona gave a knowing look at the silver organoid. "He won't leave until Willow is out of that cocoon."  
  
"Than we'll stay here." Van said as he went to sit on the ground. "It's getting dark, let's set up camp."  
  
Fiona nodded. "All right Van."  
  
Later that night Rain stopped at another gorge to camp out. Raven had caught up to her by stealing a gun sniper he had found while tracking her.  
  
Rain looked up into a small tree and sighed. "You can come out of hiding. I know your there Raven. What do you want?"  
  
Raven quickly hopped from his hiding place, an emotionless mask on his face. "Why did you leave?"  
  
Rain shrugged. "Why do you care?"  
  
Raven sighed, knowing he was getting nowhere this way. "I don't care. I just want to know."  
  
Rain laid down as she stared at the sky. "It's no reason."  
  
Raven smirked. "I don't believe that."  
  
Rain gave him a light glare. "Believe what you like. I just couldn't stand..." She stopped abruptly, coughing into her hand.  
  
Raven sighed once more. "Couldn't stand what?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
She got up and climbed up into the tree that Raven was hiding in so he wouldn't see her cry, since she was about ready too. She looked up over one of the limbs and saw a village nearby. Smiling she jumped out of the tree to head to the village. It took Raven awhile to notice that Rain wasn't even there anymore.   
  
"Where the hell did she go now?" He dashed up the tree, spotted her form retreating to the village and quickly followed haste.   
  
Rain looked around, finally noticing a small fountain people were drinking form. "I need to get some water." She said as she walked toward the fountain. A sound made her look at the ground, she saw a small ball rolling across the ground, and a little girl chasing after it.  
  
"Can you stop my ball please?" The little blonde girl with curls asked as she looked at Rain. "Please?"  
  
Rain smiled, bending down she picked up the ball and handed it to the girl. "Here you go. What are you doing out here?"  
  
The girl giggled lightly. "I was playing with my ball." She held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Tilly."  
  
Rain smiled, lightly shaking hands with Tilly. "I'm Rain. Can you show me where I can get something to hold some water Tilly?"  
  
Tilly gave a beaming smile. "Sure. Come on." She grabbed Rain's hand and started pulling..  
  
Raven looked up after a bit of walking, noticing he lost sight of Rain. "She couldn't have gotten far. She must have gone to that village." He said, picking up his pace.  
  
"Mommy." Tilly asked as she stepped into a shack, talking to an older looking blonde woman. "Can we get Rain a water jug?"  
  
"Sure." The woman looked up, catching sight of Rain. Her hand effectively shot up to her mouth as a gasp escaped. "Oh dear. You look hurt. Are you ok?"  
  
Rain looked down at her arm, noticing a scratch covered in drying blood. "Oh. I'm fine. Just a scratch from climbing a tree. That's all."  
  
Tilly ran to another room, coming back in a hurry carrying a Band-Aid. "This should help." She put the Band-Aid on the scratch and kissed it.  
  
Rain smiled lightly. "Thank you."  
  
Tilly beamed up at her. "You're welcome."  
  
Rain got her water jug, which Tilly's mother had already filled, but stopped in her tracks suddenly when she heard gunshots outside.   
  
"Mother? What's going on?" Tilly asked as she looked through a window.  
  
"You two stay here." Rain said forcefully as she walked to the door.  
  
"I'm going with you Rain." Tilly said, clinging to her leg.  
  
"No!" Rain said, turning sharply. "You stay here. Protect your mother."  
  
" But..."  
  
" Promise me." Rain said, kneeling to the girl's level.  
  
Tilly sniffed lightly. "Ok. I promise." She said as she ran to her mother's side.  
  
Rain suddenly got up and ran outside to see what was the matter. A young man had a gun and was forcing people to give him their money.  
  
Rain walked slowly up to him. "Hey. Stop."  
  
"I won't!" The man said forcefully. "I need this money."  
  
"For what?" She asked, looking at the people around her and pointing to them.   
  
"Look. You're hurting these poor people."  
  
Tilly listened to the commotion going on outside. "Rain!" She took off running towards the door.  
  
"Tilly!" Her mother cried, racing after her. "Come back. TILLY!"  
  
"I'll be fine mommy!" Tilly yelled back as she ran though the door. "RAIN!!" 


	4. Alert

I am so very sorry for the lack there of of updates. I moved a while back and haven't gotten internet yet. I promise to update these stories as soon as I can. So do not fret. This story will be back up and going, along with the others, as soon as I get my computer fired up.

Ja

Shadowy Fluffball. 


End file.
